


El alma e identidad a través de las letras

by Alair1872



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Escritos, Experiencias, Explicit Language, Opiniones, Pensamientos, Sensaciones, ideas, sentimientos, vida
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22251532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alair1872/pseuds/Alair1872
Summary: Sólo son unos cuantos escritos de opiniones, experiencias e ideas.





	1. Camino largo

Todos los días me golpea una mezcla de incomodidad y desilusión cuando es la hora de volver.

Todos los días intenta iniciar una conversación con mis amigos, como una silenciosa solicitud para que no me dejen y me vea obligado a regresar.

Me sumerjo en los libros, aunque no sea necesario, creando una falsa esperanza de perderme entre ellos

Y mintiéndome de que puedo convencer a estos confidentes y aliados de papel, de que pueden quedarme

Que me permite prolongar infinitamente ese momentáneo estado de amnesia.

Del que recibo alivio,

Un refugio

Un momento en el que no necesitamos esconderme.

Tuerzo mis pasos obligando al camino doblarse.

Forzándolo a extender sus límites, una olvidarse de su forma definida y uniforme para tomar otra abstracta con nuevos matices.

Tomando desvíos innecesarios.

Disimulando esta maniobra con un rápido caminar.

No tengo ninguna prisa.

No es necesario llegar rápido a una "casa".

No quiero.

No me entusiasma el encierro que sé que me espera.

No me apetece ver de nuevo sus caras de desagrado e indiferencia o falso afecto.

Ni oir sus gritos,

Ver sus peleas,

Oír sus mentiras y palabras hirientes,

O tener la calidad de existir solo cuando así lo dicta su conveniencia y ser utilizado.

¿Es tan malo eso?

¿Realmente debo sentirme mal por no querer regresar al lugar que una vez llamé hogar?

¿Está mal que ya no quiera ver a mi "familia"?

Que alguien me explique por qué él siente culpa por pensar así.

Porqué es necesario que deje atrás el recuerdo de mi verdadero ser para satisfacer sus deseos y poder ser de los suyos.

Si es así como él de vivir para que me reconozcan, prefiero existir como un mal chiste entre sus lenguas.

Sueño con el día en que me puede librar de la máscara que me fue otorgada al nacer y ha ido encarnándose con sus enseñanzas,

haciéndola cada vez más sofocante,

aplastando mi lengua impidiendo que las palabras fluyan,

obligándome a esconder mi escencia.

No es forma de vivir.

La persona que por tanto tiempo se ha ocultado quiere salir,

Ver el mundo, explorarlo y nunca más volver a estar entre las sombras viendo lo lejos con lágrimas retenidas en sus ojos.

No más miedos

No más ataduras

No más encierro

No más excusas

No más caminos largos


	2. Letras con polvo 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola. Este es un escrito sin título algo viejo, tiene como unos... ¿cuatro años? más o menos ese tiempo, así que probablemente se note el cambio en cómo trato el tema y algunas otras cosas relacionadas a mi estilo de escritura, a pesar de haberlo editado un poco. Espero que lo disfruten.

Te pido de rodillas que vuelvas a mi

o codiciado mar de pasiones desenfrenadas

A ti que tato evité en tiempos pasados

A ti que tanto repudié

A ti, el campo de espinas al que tanto me negué entrar

Oh, te ruego

Te imploro

Que regreses y no me abandones, porque así de cómo es de dolorosa tu llegada si no eres correspondido por ambas personas,

lo es tu huida fugaz hacia el abismo del olvido

Tú, al que todos buscan, pero pocos encuentran

El que da la más codiciada recompensa,

que no es otra que la sensación de estar completo

Una de las ambiciones más comunes de una criatura tan imperfecta como el ser humano

Tu poder es tal que eres capaz de volver al hombre más cobarde en uno intrépido

Iniciar una guerra y darle fin a la misma

Oh, te pido que el jardín de rosas hallado en el centro de tus espinas no se marchite

Déjame envolverme y llenar mi pecho con tus ardientes llamas de frenéticos sentimientos

Oh, a ti al que debo mi existencia, juro resguardarte con recelo, cual tesoro del cosmos

Oh, mi flor más deseada, joya natural de gran valor

A la que nombramos como amor


	3. Letras con polvo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota: Este texto tampoco tiene título y fue escrito unos cuantos meses después del anterior, sin embargo no guarda relación con este en cuanto a la temática, este... es más personal.

Devuelve lo que has robado ladrón sin honra ni escrúpulos.

Devuélvele ese sentimiento vital a mi amada predecesora.

Libera de tus falsos encantos a la hermosa criatura que me cultivó en su vientre,

Deja de esconderte bajo esa capa de fingida ignorancia.

Condenado ladronzuelo infiel que hirió a la autora de mi existencia

yendo a los brazos de una amante impostora,

sólo por tu conveniencia

Te es más importante el bien material...

que la mujer a la cual una vez juraste amor y le otorgaste un retrato de tu sangre.

Devuélvele el amor del que se te obsequió con gran entrega o hazte responsable.

Deja libre al ángel que castigaste sin piedad a una inmerecida condena con la seducción de un prometido paraíso.

Abandona tu función de obstáculo para la felicidad del ser que aún te sigue amando.

Regresa el fruto de su corazón, pues has perdido el derecho de poseerlo

desde el momento en el que sucumbiste al deseo carnal con tu cómplice manceba falsaria

¡Gran insulto descarado a mi madre!

Libérala de tus embustes falso amante.

Íncubo despiadado.

Pues si negarte a ello planeas, no dudaré en obligarte

Así tenga que internarte en un limbo entre la felicidad y la agonía

La vida y la muerte

Seré el fantasma que te atormente por tus actos inmorales

hasta que devuelvas el tesoro robado que muchos anhelan

o hasta que tú mismo termines pagando su valor con sangre y el cierre de tu historia 


End file.
